Timing Is Everything
by Mrs.President
Summary: Jacob Black; if he and his pack hadn't arrived when they had she wouldn't have survived. Madelyn has to time everything perfectly in order to survive the twisted side of vampires.


The control over my muscles seemed to be beyond me as I ran threw the woods; tripping and stumbling over roots. Mud caked my shoes and soaked my clothes; my lungs burn as my chest heaved to try and keep up with my body's demand for oxygen. I knew my life was about to be over, I knew my predator was only playing with it's food. The wind against my cheeks felt harsh and cold as it dried my tears from fear. I couldn't make myself stop running, I couldn't make myself surrender so willingly.

His taunting laughter filled with sinister amusement echoed from behind every tree, I expected him to jump out and seize me at any moment.

"And where do you think you're going Madelyn?" His honey smooth, murderous voice hiss; his cool breath on the back of my neck. He knew I had nowhere to go.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, just as my foot was snagged by a root; sending my hard against the ground.

Pain coursed threw my limbs but it didn't overpower the immense fear that seemed to engulf my world. I heard a deep growl from behind me, a powerful one that sent shivers down my spine. Slowly, with trembling limbs I pushed myself onto my back, the aches in my muscles screaming inside my head. I expected to come face to face with that pale, icy cold skin and those endless black, hungry eyes; to have his divine breath against my skin. But to my surprise, he wasn't anywhere to be see. This didn't help comfort me at all, instead I only grew more scared. In almost flinching movement, I desperately looked all around me, my eyes straining to find movement of any kind to indicate his where about. The adrenaline burned as it pumped threw my system, and was starting to make the black spots more noticeable. My struggle for breath was the only sound I could hear over the thumping of my heart.

I had a strong urge to call out his name; waiting for him to show himself or attack me was physically painful. But just as my quivering lips could speak the first syllable of a plea, I hear a branch snap near by, followed by a growl; this one was much more different then the ones I had been hearing for the passed five years of my life. This one sounded more offensive, but still very angry, and sounded from something obviously more bigger.

Crawling on my hands and knees, I slowly and as quietly as a human could, made my way to a large tree where the sounds seemed to be coming from behind. My fingers touched the rough, damp bark of the tree as I used it to stand up with my wobbling legs. The beastly sounds failed to cease at all. My lungs burn as I took a deep breath to mentally prepare myself for whatever I was about to encounter. Cautiously, while holding my breath, I slowly peeked around the tree and nearly cried out when I seen the huge creatures snarling. They were no more than five feet away from me, three giant wolf-like creatures, all ready to attack and bearing their teeth at Lance. This was where he was, seeing him brought back flooding memories. I had never seen him so defensive, his lips curled back in on ugly hiss, his arms flared out; also ready for attack.

The leader of the pack made the first move; advancing quickly toward Lance as the other two came from the sides to block his escapes. Lances snarled loudly, and the creatures barked. I fell back behind the tree, hiding my eyes before the impact was made. Gathering my strength, I took my chance and I started to run again, even though my legs felt like jelly and I didn't think I could take it anymore. I knew I had to get as far away from him as I could, I didn't have any other choice unless I wanted to go back to being terrified every single minute of my existence.

I didn't get very far before my legs gave out completely on me, and my arms trembled as I tried to push myself back up. Panic began to seep into my mind as I continued to struggle and get back in motion, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't keep running. Eventually I managed to stand up, relying on a tree to keep me standing. I reached for another tree not to far away, and stumbled toward it, needing to fall against it and grinding my teeth at the pain in my muscles.

My breaths were getting shallower, making my head feel lighter and like it was spinning. Up until my last conscious breath, my last intake of unusually cold air, I only blinked once, and suddenly I was laying on the moss covered ground, my hand reaching forward toward another tree, my other balled into a fist around dirt. My eye lids forced themselves shut.

Bella jumped out of the car as soon as Edward had slowed the car down, her eyes scanning the area for the body Jacob had called her just minutes before. He explained to her that the vampire they were dealing with was a lot more persistent and violent then others they had dealt with before, and he really wanted the girl, so for her protection he called the only person he could think of.

"She's over hear." Edward said lowly to Bella, who followed closely; a flash of envy shot threw her mind when she knew he could hear her heart beat.

"Wait." Edward held out his hand, stopping Bella from proceeding forward; the faint scent of another vampire was lingering in the breeze, making the rest of the Cullen freeze momentarily as well.

Before Bella's mind could comprehend what the vampires were knowing, Carlisle and Esme immediately looked at Alice, who instantly focused on the area around them and the other vampire. Upon reopening her eyes, she shook her head, "There isn't anyone else around."

"Could it be the girl? I can barely pick up a human scent out here." Emmett called out from a few yards away.

All ready giving up on trying to keep up with their advanced minds, Bella's eyes were searching again and once Edward's hand went back to his side she stepped forward; feeling frantic. "Maybe, maybe I heard Jake wrong when he was giving me directions or something." She finally stumbled out.

There was a slight pain in her heart, like this was her moment to help someone, to shine over the Cullens.

"I found her!" Jasper hollered, but then took a quick step back in shock; another pained expression etched onto his face, "A-and she's bleeding." His marble-like hand covered his mouth and nose as he took even more steps away from her girl.

Alice was at his side within the same instant to help comfort him, Emmett automatically getting ready incase Jasper lost control and made any sudden advances toward the easy prey.

Carlisle rushed over to the motionless girl, and carefully rolled her over onto her side; ever so gently checking for anymore injuries. The bleeding and bruising was heavy. Bella gasped and took a step back, horror flooding her mind when she seen just how damaged she was. Carlisle's cold fingers felt around her jaw line, then along her arm; to their advanced ears they could hear the low, soft thuds of her human heart.

"It's weak." Edward voiced.

"A-are you going to bring her to the hospital?" Bella blurted, alarmed; looking back at Jasper who looked like he just agreed to let Alice take him away for a while.

"No." Carlisle replied, picking the girl up cautiously in his arms making her look like she weighted nothing, "Just back to the house, I can care for her there until we figure out why she's being victimized."

Back at the Cullens', Esme and Carlisle were the only ones allowed in the room while they attempted to stop the bleeding, and examined her. There was no luck trying to identify her, but they addressed her multiple injuries; fractures ribs, sprained wrist, broken collar bone, broken forearm, grade two sprained ankle.

"She's going to be okay, Bella." Alice spoke calmly from across the room.

This startled the pale teenager in her nervous state, and caused her to rip the hang nail she had been chewing on, "Ow."

"Here." Alice was now at her side, without a sound; holding out a band-aid with a soft smile as she tried her hardest to ignore the tantalizing smell of her blood.

Bella returned a nervous smile, "Thanks." Then took the band-aid for her now bleeding finger, "Do you know her name?"

Sadly, Alice shook her head, looking toward the door of which the mysterious girl was behind, "No, but Carlisle said she should be coming around soon. He wants you and Edward to help her keep calm when she does. Jasper, Emmett and I need to go hunt."

Edward made his presence known by placing his hand on his lover's shoulder, feeling the head from the blood within her; his notion didn't scare her, for his touch was something she adored and longed for.

"So we better get in there soon." His voice was so smooth, it was like a calming breeze to her fasting thoughts.

"What about Jasper?" Bella turned fully toward the both of them, "I mean, if she's freaking out he can calm her, can't he?"

Edward had the answer right away, "Carlisle suspected that she might be caused fear if she were to be awaken to vampires since she seems to all ready be know to us."

Bella pandered for a moment, it was logical. "Maybe have him outside the door? I mean, for just in case?"

"I'll make sure he's aware of her emotional state." Alice grabbed Bella's arm lightly, "Now you two should go into her room now, she's going to be waking up."

PART TWO


End file.
